


ladies and gentlemen, it's too much for captain america!

by parkrstark



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Electrocution, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Presumed Dead, Rescue Missions, Restraints, Superfamily (Marvel), Whump, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: Steve wakes up restrained and hanging in some Hydra den, which is fine, really. He can handle that. What he can't handle is watching them blow up his husband and son. That breaks him more than any torture ever would.Whumptober day 1: waking up restrained, hanging, shackled
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946683
Comments: 20
Kudos: 264





	ladies and gentlemen, it's too much for captain america!

**Author's Note:**

> First day of whumptober! I don't exactly have every day planned, but I have a lot and I'm excited! It'll be a combination of superfamily, stony, captain pops, and iron dad.
> 
> This is for the prompts: waking up restrained, shackled, and hanging. It's inspired by that scene in the incredibles, hence the title :)
> 
> **warnings: torture, electrocution, kidnapping, cursing, mentions of blood**

When Steve became aware of things around him again, it felt like he had never passed out. It was like a moment had passed since one of the Hydra agents slammed a block of concrete against the side of his head, rendering him unconscious. 

But he knew it couldn't have been that short of time because he wasn't where he was knocked unconscious. He was strung up by the shackles and chains around his wrists. 

His feet just barely brushed against the ground, not enough to hold himself up to stop the iron from digging into his wrists. 

He couldn't help the groan he let out as he lifted his neck so his chin was no longer resting against his chest. 

"Finally awake, hm?" 

Steve looked over at the Hydra agent speaking to him and he narrowed his eyes, keeping his jaw clenched firm. 

"You've been out for quite some time. It's hard to get information from an unconscious man." 

"I think you'd find it easier than getting it from me while I'm conscious," Steve growled. 

"We'll see about that," the man strolled over, casually with a cattle prod in his hand. 

Steve kept his mouth shut even when it was stuck in his side. He gritted his teeth through the burning pain. 

"Are you sure there's nothing you'd like to tell us?" Hydra man asked after what had to be a half hour or endless electrocution and punches. 

Steve didn't know what the hell he wanted, but he answered anyway. "Actually, there is something I'd like to tell you." 

Steve couldn't see the agent's face behind his mask, but he bet there was a smirk. "Please share." The cattle prod sparked with electricity, only inches from Steve's chest.

“Kiss my ass.” 

The Hydra Agent shoved the prod forward until it connected with his skin. Steve was not as loud as the man, but he couldn't help the grunt of pain. 

Once he was done and staring up at Steve, Steve made sure there was a smile plastered on his face. 

The Hydra Agent used the prod to hit Steve in the side of the head with. Steve swung slightly from the shackles and tried to stop himself from moving. Before he could stop moving, the prod was stuck into his side again and his body seized painfully as electricity ran through his body. He couldn’t help the groan he let out. 

The Hydra Agent laughed. “I’d love to do this for hours, Captain. I won’t stop until you tell us something.” 

The electricity was back and Steve grunted through it. Once the electricity was gone, his body sagged and he could feel drool trickle down his chin. He didn’t know how many volts they were pumping into him with each shock, but it was definitely adequate against Captain America. 

He could barely lift his head. 

“Change your mind yet?” The Hydra Agent cackled. 

It took Steve a few seconds to even be able to get his mouth to speak. But when he did, he made sure his voice was strong as he could make it. “I got something for you.” 

“And what is that, Captain?”

Steve took a deep breath and rattled off what he had memorized in basic training. "Name: Steven Grant Rogers. Rank: Captain. Serial number: 54985870.” He decided smirking down at him was a good usage of his energy. “And that's all you'll ever get from me." 

With a frustrated shout, the agent pulled the prod back, ready to hurt Steve again when he was interrupted by red lights flashing in the room, followed by blaring alarms. 

The Hydra Agent moves away from Steve, back to a monitor screen. He typed away until a feed was brought up and he saw outside from a surveillance feed. 

There was nothing in the frame and Steve didn't understand what they were looking at until a familiar blob of red and gold came into view. 

The agent zoomed in on the blob, and sure enough, it was Iron Man. He was sneaking through trees, no idea by his calmness that he had already triggered a silent alarm.

"Oh, look at this," he said. "Someone's coming to save you, huh?" 

Steve didn't react, though he was so proud of Tony for finding him. 

Until he heard him whisper, "Alright, Webs. You wanted to tag along, stay close. I'm not losing you too." 

And then Spider-Man was sneaking up behind him. "I'm not  _ completely _ incapable of handling myself." 

"If I save Steve and he comes back and finds out that I lost our kid, he won't be very happy with me." 

Steve's heart stopped. That wasn't something any of them broadcasted. Sure, they teamed up a lot in smaller missions, but it was never confirmed Spider-Man was their kid. And they definitely never let him tag along on big missions like this. 

Tony and Peter continued to sneak through the trees, but Steve could barely focus when all he heard was the agent's cackling. It turned into loud howling laughter soon enough. 

"Oh, this is just too good to be true! Just wait until the others find out. Iron Man and Captain America's kid is  _ Spider-Man."  _

_ No. No.  _ The world knew Steve and Tony had a kid, Peter, and now they would know that kid was also Spider-Man. 

"Please. Leave him alone. He's just a kid." 

Hydra Agent turned to him with a grin. "So suddenly you want to talk, huh?" 

"Please," Steve begged. "Don't hurt him." 

"You know we have excellent defenses around the base. One click of this button and the mines we have set up go off immediately. They'll be blown out of those suits so fast." 

Steve was shaking now, trembling as he struggled against the shackles. "No! Don't kill them!" 

The agent didn't even hesitate before clicking the button in front of him. Steve turned to the feed and stared, just waiting for what was about to happen. 

Peter went still, he straightened up. "Something's wrong." 

Tony glanced back and asked, "What?" 

"Dad--." 

That was the last thing he said before an explosion lit up behind them, and they both went flying, somewhere off screen. 

"Oh, boy," the man laughed. "There's no way they survived that." 

And the worst part was that Steve knew he was right. 

He sagged in the restraints, not caring at how much weight he was putting on his wrists. All of his fight was extinguished immediately. Without his family, there was no reason for anything. 

He stared down at the ground, willing himself to wake up from this nightmare. It didn't work. 

He heard the man walking closer, his footsteps and laughter sounded like nails on a chalkboard. "What's a matter?" 

Steve could only guess how drained he looked. He stayed silent. 

"Did you not like the show? You got to see them one last time. I didn't have to give you that." 

"My family…" He said, his voice so hollow and devoid of any emotion. 

"Your family is dead, Captain Rogers. And soon you will be if you don't give us what we need to know." 

"I don't care," Steve said, shaking his head. He looked back up from the floor and looked to the man in that mask, that  _ coward.  _ "Fucking kill me. Please. It will be better than living. It would hurt less." 

"With great pleasure." 

The prod came back again, full force, and Steve was right. That burning hurt so much less than the memory of Peter's fearful cry and then the two of them getting blown away, trying to save him. 

He welcomed every blow until he was finally knocked unconscious. This time, he hoped he never woke up. 

\--

"Babe, babe, you gotta get up." 

Steve couldn't help but open his eyes when he heard Tony's voice. The edges of his vision were still dark and the rest was blurry, but he'd recognize his love anywhere. "Tony." 

"Thank JARVIS you're awake." Tony looked him up and down. "You're so bloody and beat up...I was so scared…" 

Steve just continued staring. "Tony…" 

"Yes, baby, it's me. I'm right here." He cupped his cheek gently. 

Steve smiled. "I wish you were here." 

"I am. I am." He glanced over his shoulder anxiously, which didn't make sense. Tony wasn't really here. He was dead. He had nothing to worry about if he was dead. 

"I miss you already." His eyes started to droop shut again. 

"Miss me? Babe, I'm right here." 

"You're gone. I miss you." Steve leaned into the touch. 

"I'm right here and we're getting you out of here." Tony started to pull at the shackles around his wrists. "Pete, get over here and hold him up while I break these." 

"Petey's here?" Steve looked around for his boy. He wanted to hear his voice again when he wasn’t panicking. 

Tony frowned, looking back at him. "Steve, how hard did they hit your head?" 

Suddenly Peter was in front of him, holding him by his waist. "Hey, Pops." 

"Say that again," Steve said. He just wanted to keep hearing him talk forever and ever to wipe out the sound of him crying. 

Peter looked as confused as Tony did. "Hey, Pops…" 

"I miss you too, baby bear." 

"I'm right here, Pops. Not going anywhere." 

Steve's wrists were uncuffed and Peter caught him easily because of his super strength. 

Then he was putting him on the ground with one arm still wrapped around him while Tony held the other side. Steve looked from Peter to Tony and then back to Peter and then back to Tony. 

"Wait...you're here. This isn't...this isn't a dream?" 

"Finally coming back to us, big guy?" Tony asked, sounding a little worried. 

"But I saw you-- I saw--." 

"You saw us get blown to fucking Guam? Yeah. Well, they didn't plan on all the safety features I added to Spider-Man's suit to protect him from pyromaniac wackos like these freaks and thankfully, I was close enough to be included in that protection." 

"The video-- they know. They heard you. They'll tell." Steve glanced back at the monitor, just noticing all the damage to the room he was being held in. 

"I wiped their entire system. They have nothing. And there were no survivors here to spill whatever secrets they learned. Don't worry." 

Steve found relief in that, and being held by his boys, who were both safe and alive. 

"Hey, Tony?" 

"Yeah, Winghead?" 

"Remind me later when I'm not close to passing out, to kick your ass for bringing our son on a mission like this." 

Tony laughed and it was a beautiful, beautiful sound. Steve was still pissed though. "Oh, Stevie. Now I know you definitely got hit in that noggin hard if you think it would have been possible for me to leave him home. That kid is just as reckless and stupid as us when his family is in danger." 

Even half conscious, Steve couldn't argue that. "That kid is crazy, huh?" 

"Yeah, just like his Pops." 

**Author's Note:**

> subscribe to this series for more! I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think below!


End file.
